mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
TF1 Séries Films
TF1 Séries Films is French entertainment television network owned by Groupe TF1. The channel broadcasts series. History With the shutdown of analogue television, Groupe TF1 initially were to launch a new channel for Breton language channel TV Breizh, to be called 'tv-b'. However, Brussels ordered the sale of the new channel slots to the former analogue terrestrial companies, i.e. Groupe TF1, Groupe Canal+ and Groupe M6. The plans for TV Breizh were abandoned. In March 2012, the Conseil supérieur de l'audiovisuel (CSA) auditioned Groupe TF1 following its application for an additional channel from one of the six national HD channels on TNT. Groupe TF1 chose the name 'HD1' "the chain of all narratives". On 27 March 2012, the CSA confirmed that HD1 would be one of the six HD channels. An agreement was signed 6 July 2012. In 18th October, TF1 announced HD1 will name changing as TF1 Séries Films Programmings Series * 2 Broke Girls * 666 Park Avenue * Alarm für Cobra 11: Die Autobahnpolizei * Alice Nevers * Army Wives * Baywatch * Breakout Kings * Brothers & Sisters * Chase * Clem * Code Barge * Countdown: Die Jagd beginnt * Covert Affairs * Crossing Jordan * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * CSI: NY * Dallas * Demain Nous Appartient * Diane, Femme Flic * Dirty Sexy Money * Doc Martin * Doctor's Diary * Downton Abbey * Eastwick * Eli Stone * ER * Espirts de Famille * Flash Forward * Flics * Fritkot * Ghost Whisperer * Gooische Vrouwen * Gossip Girl * House * Humans * Injustice * Jo * Julie Lescaut * Karen Sisco * L'Hôpital * Law & Order * Law & Order: Criminal Intent * Law & Order: Los Angeles * Law & Order: UK * Les Innocents * La Croisière * La Loi selon Bartoli * Les Toqués * Ligne de Feu * Lipstick Jungle * Ma Meuf * Marchlands * Mes Amis, Mes Amours, Mes Emmerdes... * Miami Medical * Mon Histoire Vraie * No Limit * Oskyldigt Dömd * Pan Am * Parenthood * Paris, Enquêtes Criminelles * Pep's * Petits Secrets Entre Voisins * Post Mortem * Privileged * RIS Police Scientifique * Rosemary's Baby * Seconde Chance * Section de Recherches * Silk Stalking * Smash * Sœur Thérèse.com * Sous le Soleil * Stalker * Suburgatory * The A-Team * The Fixer * The Forgotten * The Mob Doctor * The Slap * 'Til Death * Une Famille Formidable * Une Histoire, Une Urgence * Unforgettable * V'' * ''Vive le Colo! * Week-end chez les Toquées * Who's the Boss? Entertainment * Ça nous Ressemble * Clap * Des Inventions et des Hommes * Extreme Makeover: Home Edition * Là Où je T'emmènerai * Mon assiette santé * Premier Amour Logos HD1 (2012-.n.v.).png|First logo (12th December 2012 to 29th January 2018) HD1 HD (2012-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2012-2018) TF1 Séries Films (2018-.n.v.).png|Second logo (29th January 2018 to present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in France Category:Groupe TF1 Category:Launched in 2012 Category:France Category:Entertainment television channels